


Hot Summer

by Foreveryoung9



Category: Bratz - All Media Types
Genre: BFFs, Best Friends, Drama, Fanfic, Feel-good, Gen, Love, Summer, Summer Vacation, bratz - Freeform, friendships, good vibes, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreveryoung9/pseuds/Foreveryoung9
Summary: The Bratz girls have been soaking up in some summer fun while they are planning a nice getaway. All the girls want to do is unwind, relax and enjoy their summer together and getaway from the drama in their lives, work and even boys. What happens when one of the girls are hit with some bad news that might change their life. Will they be able to do everything they have planned? or will everything get in the way?
Relationships: Cameron/Cloe (Bratz)
Kudos: 2





	Hot Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I know I haven’t posted in a while. I was bored so I came up with this idea.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I want to tell you. I don’t own Bratz, I don’t own any fashion brands or whatever songs that are mentioned in the story.

I know Shorty and  
She doesn’t want no slow song

Had a man last year,  
life goes on

Haven’t let that thing loose,  
girl, in so long, 

You’ve been inside,  
know you like to lay low

I’ve been peepin’  
what you bringin’ to the table

Workin hard, girl,  
everything paid for

First, last phone bill,  
car note, cable

With your phone out,  
gotta hit them angles 

The music blasted loudly as Sasha mouthed off the lyrics and danced around in the empty space of her room. She made her way over to her closet.

“summer...sweet summer!!!” she said as she opened her door to her sweet new wardrobe filled with a bunch of new clothes and shoes she had planned to wear for the summer. 

She began sorting through all of the hangers and came across some old denim jeans.

“skinny jeans? dead!” she said to herself. She then came across her old pair of black leggings.

“I thought I got rid of you already” she said grabbing them from their hook. 

“looks like I have more clearing out my closet to do”

The music still plays. 

Her eyes landed on her favorite pair of jeans. 

“Kouture here I come!” said Sasha excitedly as she took it off the hanger and threw it on and faced the mirror. 

The jeans were tight, they were the perfect fit for her body. Her butt poked out a bit. 

She tried on different tops to find the perfect shirt to go with her jeans. 

“Knock knock!!!” she heard the voice of her annoying little sister. 

Sasha ignored her and continued to do her thing. She still felt her presence there.

“Hello?” She raises her voice even louder. 

“Can you turn the music down a little bit, Sasha, I am trying to take a nap” she whined. 

Finally Sasha turns it off. “You happy?” Sasha asked.

“I still can’t believe you’re trying on those jeans” her sister rolled her eyes. 

“By the way Mommy wants you to come downstairs” she added. 

Sasha held her phone out and was taking pictures. She then took one last snap before she got her sister’s attention.

“What Jasmine?” Sasha said as she put her phone down and walked over to the doorway.

“Mommy wants you to come downstairs” she repeated as they both heard footsteps from the hallway.

“Never mind” said Jasmine as her Mother entered the room.

“If only you didn’t have the music blasting so loud, you’d be able to hear me” said her Mother.

Her mother grabbed her attention. Sasha has made her way back to her bed. 

“Listen your Father and I have plans next weekend, your father and I have planned a vacation for just the two of us and we need you to watch Jasmine” said her Mother sitting on her bed.

Sasha was disappointed to hear some news like that. Her and the girls had plans.

“For real Mommy? did you forget I had plans with the girls?” Sasha said. 

“No- I mean, well we figured that since we work so much, and have too much to focus on, this would be our time to unwind, relax and enjoy each other and get back to us” said her Mother as she placed her hand on Sasha’s knee.

“I am happy for you and Daddy, but-“ said Sasha. 

“It’s going to be a week” she said. “Me and the girls had plans Mom, please don’t do this, we already made reservations, please don’t hit me with this last minute stuff, now we might have to cancel our reservations ” Sasha said in disbelief.

“No you don’t, please baby, just do it for me” said her Mother.

“You’re right, family comes first” Sasha said faking a smile. 

“Thank you baby” her Mother said rising up from the bed and kissed Sasha on her forehead. 

Her and Jasmine left. Sasha was upset. The girls have been planning this trip for the longest, ever since the beginning of their junior year. Canceling last minute was the last thing she wanted to do. And postponing it was not an option.

She had all her outfits picked out for each day, she had even made a summer playlist of popping jamz to rock out to while on the way to their getaway.

If she brought Jasmine with her, she wouldn’t be able to do all the things she planned to do. 

“Ughhh, I plan a perfect vacation for me and my girls, and never thought I’d get stuck babysitting, “Sasha said to herself as she got up. 

Then Sasha looked down at her rippled jeans. “ooh let me take you off real quick before I get you all messed up”

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: I don’t own Denim, and I don’t own Kouture. I don’t own the song.  
> Song by Drake “Nice For What”
> 
> Sasha watching her sister is Not the worst news. If you wanna find out the bad news continue to read and find out!!!


End file.
